


I'll Drive

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Koli, M/M, SWS, bmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oli shows up and surprises Kellin while he's recording his new album in the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Drive

It was five thirty in the morning and I still wasn't asleep. I needed some sleep because the next day I was going to record in the studio, but for some reason sleep seemed to elude me. Maybe it was because I was terrified I wouldn't be able to write any songs. All I knew is that I needed to get some sleep. So I got up out of bed, went downstairs, and took some sleeping pills. I looked out the kitchen window and wished that Oli was here with me and then I went back to bed.

I got to the studio an hour late. Jesse yelled at me for about that amount of time until we actually started recording. I actually wrote some decent songs in the twelve hours we were there, at least that is what it felt like to me. Justin seemed really fond of "If You Can't Hang", and Jesse wouldn't admit he liked any of them because he was still pissed at me. He was being such a jackass. 

I was walking out to my car when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I didn't feel like I was being kidnapped, so I assumed it was one of my friends. 

"Gabe?" I guessed, spinning around. But to my surprise, it wasn't anyone from Sleeping With Sirens. It was my boyfriend. He was wearing one of his Drop Dead shirts with black skinny jeans.

"Oli!" I practically screamed, putting my arms around his neck. He laughed and kissed my neck while I hugged him. 

"Write any hits today, Kels?" He asked as we separated. 

"Shit, I hope so," I said getting into the driver's seat of my car. He pulled me out of my seat once I sat down. 

"I'll drive," he said, smiling. I got the feeling there was an underlying reason for his want to drive, but I didn't ask. I was too happy to see him.

I got into the passenger's seat of the car, and we were off. We talked about sports, about his clothes line, my band, and anything else we could think of. After a while it got quiet and I realized we weren't going to my house. I knew it.

"Where are we going, Oli?" I asked, patting his thigh. His breath caught and he smirked while giving me a sideways glance.

"I'm just driving, Kels." I knew what he wanted. Maybe I was wrong, but I doubted it. We hadn't had sex in a month and I wouldn't be surprised if this whole thing was about it. I didn't have the slightest problem with that. 

"How far?" I asked. I knew he was taking me somewhere. He wasn't just driving around. He knew that I knew.

"We're here," he said, turning into a heavily wooded area. I hadn't noticed it, but we had been driving on a dirt road for a while. We were in some remote place. I liked where this was going.

He stopped the car and put it in park. He then unbuckled our seat belts and motioned for me to get out of the car. I did so, and he walked around to my side of the car.

"I think you know what I want, Kels," he said in his low, English accent. I was so turned on already, my jeans were tight. I got down on my knees in the dirt in front of him and looked up into his pretty brown eyes. 

"You want me to suck?" I asked, palming his dick through his black skinny jeans. He let out a soft moan when I did and nodded. I smiled, and unbuttoned his jeans. I then tugged at his shirt, giving him the signal to take it off. He took it off and threw it on the top of my car. 

The wind blew my hair back as I pulled his boxers down along with his jeans. It was a cool night, and it was making everything better. His dick was already fully erect and I spit on the tip before taking him in. I didn't even need to spit though, because he was leaking pre-cum all in my mouth.

"Fuck Kellin, I've missed this," he stuttered out. I stared at the tattoos that I could see for a second before I had to close my eyes. I started going further and further down, letting my throat get used to it. He ran his fingers through my hair while I deep throated him. My eyes started to water as I went down as deep as I could, and my gag reflex was killing me. I stopped sucking and sat back for a moment, swallowing all of his pre-cum in the process. 

"Come back, Kellin," he begged, pulling my hair so my mouth was back at the level of his dick. I knew my lips were red and wet and for some reason, it turned me on. I probably looked like a dirty whore to him, and I wanted him to treat me like one.

"I'm your dirty little slut, Oli - aren't I?" I asked, awaiting his response.

"Yes - yes you are, Baby. Now come go down on me," he said slapping my face, causing me to involuntarily wince in pain. That was my favorite kind of Oli during sex. Demanding and dominant. Guess I was the girl in this relationship.

I resumed sucking on his dick, still teasing him slightly by going slow. 

"Kellin, do it right," he panted, pulling some of my hair in the process. I looked up at him while I started to go faster. His eyes closed once I did, and I knew I was making him feel amazing. 

"Kellin - I -," he moaned before cumming in my mouth. I took it all in and then spit it in the grass beside me. I never liked the idea of swallowing it, and I wasn't going to force myself to do so that time.

He pulled his boxers and jeans back on before getting on his skinny knees in front of me. I leaned my back against my car for support while he worked on getting my pants off. I closed my eyes while he started jerking my dick slowly, causing my hips to move forward involuntarily. 

I was already close when I finished him, so I was trying my best to hold off a little longer, but it wasn't working. 

"Oli, your mouth," I said before pulling his head towards my dick. He stuck his tongue out and slid it underneath the head of my dick - causing me to cum instantly. I watched him as he showed me my cum in his mouth, then swallowed it. It always made me feel guilty for not doing the same to him, but he never seemed to mind. He stood up and pulled up my boxers on as he did. He looked me in my eyes before kissing me softly. 

\--------

"Damn I wish you didn't have to leave," I said to Oli as he got out of my car in front of the recording studio. 

"I know, me too. I will be home soon though."

"Not soon enough."

"You couldn't have said a truer statement," Oli said pulling his coat on. I had to fight back tears while seeing him get ready to leave. 

"By Thanksgiving?" I asked, shuffling my feet around in the gravel.

"Promise," he said, coming over to hug me. I buried my head in his shoulder and took in everything. Took in - him. "You better be cooking me a fine dinner, Kellin. I want the works - turkey, ham, dressing, potatoes, green bean casserole, and three different types of pies."

"You don't want rolls?" I asked, giggling.

"Of course I want rolls, I just forgot to list them." We remained quiet for a minute, just looking at each other. "I better go."

"Yeah, you better just get in your car and ride - or this may end up in me crying in the fetal position at your feet."

"Okay," he laughed. God, I couldn't wait to hear his voice again.


End file.
